cambiando tu destino
by Cindy M.Cullen
Summary: ¿Como te sentirías? tu si un día el amor de tu vida, a la cual no has visto por 5 años, llega y te dice que tienen un hijo por Contaminación Artificial y tu ni idea de nada.


Cambiando tú destino.

Estaba en un sueño muy fantástico donde comía montones y montones de papas fritas y no engordaba, pero unas suaves manitas me tocaban la cara y me decían con una voz chillona 'mama mama, despiértate, despiértate'.- abrí los ojos lentamente encontrando a la molesta voz que me chillaba en el oído, y OH resulta ser mi pequeño, levantadote como un resorte de la cama, lo tome en brazos y le di vueltas en el aire, mientras el reía, su risa era lo mejor, después de dejarlo acostado en la cama, me fui a duchar y de ahí Salí vestida con unos jeans claros, una polera negra y unas zapatillas del mismo color de las zapatillas, tome a mi nene de la cama y lo deje sentado frente a la tele, viendo Tom & Jerry. Luego de eso fui hasta mi pequeña cocina y puse a calentar un poco de leche, en una taza agregue un poco de milo y una cucharada de azúcar, puse a calentar el pan y cosas para agregarle y estaba lista la mesa, mi cocina era pequeña, tenia una isla de color negro, un pequeño refrigerador color blanco con dibujos de Anthony, un lavaplatos, una cocina de color negra y una lavadora blanca, lo demás era lo mismo, la sala tenia una alfombra al frente del sillón color negro y la alfombra era blanca, al frente estaba un estante que contenía, una tele, con un equipo y un DVD, luego venia cuadros de animales y fotos, en medio de la cocina y el living había una pequeña mesa color café claro con cuatro sillas, un pasillo con dos puertas y al fondo estaba el baño, unos ventanales grandes adornados con unas cortinas de un suave color gris la terraza era mas grande, tenia una pequeña mesa, y unos cordeles donde colgar la ropa, regrese mi vista a la leche que se estaba subiendo ¡Demonios!, apague el fuego y lo serví en las tazas, llame a Anthony y tomamos desayuno tranquilamente tenia todavía mucho tiempo para llegar al trabajo ya que apenas eran las 7:10 AM, vi. A mi nene que le soplaba a la leche para que se le fuera el Humo, mientras que un rebelde mechón de su cabello cobrizo caía frente a sus ojos y el lo soplaba tratando de sacarlo de su vista, se veía muy tierno, derepente Anthony se dio cuenta que lo miraba y aparto su verde mirada de la mía, mientras se sonrojaba, derepente se mordió una uña, alternando la mirada de mi y a su leche, eso significaba que me quería decir algo pero no estaba seguro.

Habla.- le dije, soplando mi leche , el me quedo mirando y tomando aire me soltó de una

Mama , quiero conocer a mi papa.- yo no estaba tan sorprendida, por que hace una semana el me venia con lo mismo

Lo conocerás Anthony, Okay, pero tu sabes que a lo mejor el no sepa de tu existencia, ya que te acuerdas de que tu fuiste concebido de una manera muy especial verdad mi príncipe.

Lo se mami, pero yo quiero, por favor, por favor, hazlo por mi, solo quiero conocerlo y quizás poder conversar con el, se que a lo mejor el tenga su familia y no me acepte pero ya sabre quien es.- dijo mirándome con esas esmeraldas que tiene como ojos que yo conocía muy bien.

Okay Anthony, iré hoy a averiguar a la clínica pero si no encuentro nada te das por vencido y no sacamos el tema a relucir Okay.

Okay, gracias mami eres la mejor, dijo levantándose y dándome un beso en la mejilla y yo solo le sonreí.

Iba en el auto camino a la clínica de inseminación, luego de haber dejado a Anthony en la escuela, así es el tiene 6 lindos añitos y cursaba primero básico, e iba a cumplir lo que el quería, se que al enfrentarme a esta situación, tendría que conocer al padre de Anthony, cuando yo me hice la inseminación artificial tenia 24 años y quería tener un bebe, en esa época ya había dejado en el olvido a El, cuando me la hice creí que tenia que enfrentar muchas pruebas para poder quedar embarazada, pero sorpresivamente no fue así, ya que a la primera prueba Salí embarazada, con esa persona éramos compatibles, en cierto modo me alegraba que fuera compatible con otra persona que no sea El, llegue hasta la clínica y rápidamente entre, el aire acondicionado me dio escalofríos, llegue hasta recepción y le dije a la señorita el motivo por el cual yo estaba aquí, ella muy amable, me dijo que ahí estaba la carpeta del donador, yo nerviosa, abrí la carpeta y no pude creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo.

-No, no esto es imposible. E-El- no puede- s-s-Er.-ser el padre de Anthony.- hubo un momento en el que mis piernas me fallaron y caí con un ruidoso golpe al suelo, mientras que todavía seguía viendo la carpeta con sus datos, la señorita rápidamente dio vuelta al mostrador y tomándome suavemente de la mano me sentó en una silla, yo todavía no salía de mi Shock, me dio un vaso de agua. Yo que lo maldeci tantas veces, que lo odie por haberme dejado, tenia que ser justamente el padre de Anthony, Edward Cullen siempre terminaba arruinando mi vida, ahora entiendo tantas cosas, por ejemplo que Anthony allá sacado su color de pelo y ojos, que se parezcan cuando Anthony hace cosas concentrado se le nota la arruguita, su sonrisa torcida, su forma tan protectiva de ser conmigo, Son dos gotas de agua. Tomándome toda el agua que había en el vaso, me pare tome la carpeta y camine hasta el mostrador donde la recepcionista me sonrío, creo que se llamaba Ángela, si Ángela Webber se llama ella, lo decía su placa, le sonreí y le dije si me podía fotocopiar esta carpeta, ella muy amable acepto, después de unos minutos me paso la carpeta y yo le agradecí por todo y partí hacia el hospital

TwiLight, entraba a las 11:00 AM, y eran apenas las 9:30 AM, tenia tiempo de sobra, el hospital, era sin duda hermoso, de mucho pisos, su color era blanco con azul y al frente había un cartel que decía bienvenidos al hospital TwiLight, abrí las puertas y el olor a desinfectante, alcohol y otras cosas mas me impacto, camine hasta recepción, donde me encontré a una secretaria escribiendo en el computador.

buenos días señorita, ¿Esta el doctor Edward Cullen?.- ella dejo de escribir para mirarme con sorpresa, recorrerme de arriba a bajo y regresar la vista en el computador, espere unos segundos mas, hasta que colmo mi paciencia, inclinándome, le tome del brazo y le dije en un tono de voz no tan simpática.- Escuche, vengo de muy lejos y me gustaría conversar con el, así que por favor me podría decir donde queda su habitación. Pareció entenderme ya que con voz llena de miedo me dijo.

En la Box 36.

Muchas gracias.- le dije soltándole el brazo y encaminándome hacia los ascensores y llegue hasta la Box 36, golpe antes de entrar, y una voz de terciopelo me dijo adelante, yo no estaba preparada para esto, pero tenia que hacerlo por Anthony, así que respirando profundamente arreglándome la ropa abrí la puerta y me encontré con ese dios griego sentado en un escritorio color caoba, en su rostro hubo muchos sentimientos que los pude distinguir como la palma de mi mano, sentimientos como el de dolor, tristeza pero se quedo con la sorpresa.

Bella.- dijo con esa voz que antes me hacia derretir pero ya no, a quien engaño si las piernas se me hacían gelatinas, con solo escucharlo, se paro de su asiento con su andar felino y camino hacia mi. – Pasa por favor.- yo camine mirando mis pies tratando de no caerme, y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas.- A ¿Qué le debo honor tu visita?, ya que no nos hemos visto por 5 años o mas tal vez.- me pregunto, yo solo lo mire y tuve que levantar la vista por que el siempre fue mas alto, admito que su visión me quito el aire, estaba mas hombre, el era como el vino, mientras mas tiempo pasaba se ponía mejor, sus hombros eran anchos y debajo de esa camisa azul se veían unos músculos ejercitados, esos pantalones color caqui apretaban sus fuertes muslos, y esa bata lo hacia verse tan sensual. Su rostro estaba igual que siempre, solo que los rasgos adolescentes se habían ido, encontrándome un rostro fuerte, de pómulos resaltados, nariz perfecta, esos ojos verde esmeralda con espesas y largas pestañas, sus despeinados cabellos cobrizos y esa boca por la que cualquier mujer mataría por saborear.

Bella contrólate.- me dije a mi misma, así que sacando valor, lo mire a los ojos y me perdí en ellos, grabe error Bella, cuando pude volver en mi, mire un punto determinado en la pared, saque la carpeta de mi bolso y lo expuse ante sus ojos, el solo la quedo mirando con un signo interrogación en la cara.

por casualidad Edward tu un día fuiste donador de Esperma.- le pregunte y en su cara había tal confusión que yo no me la podía creer.

No ¿por que?.- me pregunto

Bueno, pues resulta que si, un día donaste un esperma que da la casualidad que me lo inyectaron a mí cuando me fui a hacer la inseminación artificial y hoy en día tenemos un lindo hijo de 6 años.- el solo quedo en estado de Shock.

Yo, Yo no recuerdo haberme echo uno pero, haber muéstrame la carpeta.- la empuje hasta su lado y el la leyó.- luego de eso en su rostro solo había sorpresa, preocupación y incredulidad.- bueno pues leyendo esto, creo que fue un error que mi esperma aya ido a parar ahí, porque yo ese día tenia que dar una muestras para la carrera, Maldición, eso es confundieron las muestras, ahora lo entiendo todo.

Espera un momento, fue todo una equivocación.- le dije yo con confusión

Si, una feliz equivocación.- en su rostro estaba una sonrisa de lo más hermosa. Que por unos momentos me dejo atontada pero pude recuperarme antes de que se diera cuenta.

Bueno, yo vengo aquí aparte de hablar eso y, es por que Anthony quiere conocerte, y bueno ¿te parece?

Si, me parece bien yo también quiero conocerlo y Alice se pondrá como loca.- me dijo, al recordar a ese duende me entro tristeza.

Bueno, yo cumplí te parece juntarnos marrato a las 5:00 PM en la plaza Que esta a la vuelta de Ice- fruit ¿la conoces?

Si, Okay.- me dijo

Bueno adiós Edward, no puedo decir que fue un gusto volverte a encontrar.- le dije con odio

Si Bella sobre eso.- me dijo el nervioso

Yo no quiero conversar del pasado Edward, ya lo olvide, además si no fuera por que Anthony quiere conocer a su padre, nunca te hubieras enterado ni yo te hubiera vuelto haber.

Puedes creer que yo nunca te pude olvidar Bella.- me dijo el muy hipócrita

No se si sentirme sorprendida por tus mentiras Edward, ya que me decepcionaste tanto, además si fuera así ¿Por qué me dejaste?, seguro encontraste a alguien mejor que yo, pero no te lo saco en cara, para nada. Que tenga un bueno día Doctor Cullen.- dije cerrando la puerta para irme corriendo y salir pronto de ese hospital, cuando llegue a mi auto, lo único que pude hacer fue agarrarme del manubrio para que este agujero que estaba en mi pecho no se abriera mas.


End file.
